Stop the fight! (Old One-Shot)
by Farure
Summary: After Kurama's match with Gamma and Touija, Bakken enters the ring to defeat the now unconscious fox. He is stopped by Yusuke but what if he decided to continue just a bit longer anyways...


**Just a quick and short one-shot of an alternative ending...**

 **This one-shot was actually canceled 7 months ago** **but I decided to upload it anyway...**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **Rated T for blood and violence.**

 **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary:**

 **After Kurama's match with Gamma and Touija, Bakken enters the ring to defeat the now unconscious fox. He is stopped by Yusuke but what if he decided to continue just a bit longer anyways...**

* * *

 **Stop the fight!**

Kurama has decided to take on as many fighters as he can so Yusuke could take the remaining fighters. With Kuwabara, Hiei and the masked fighter out, they didn't have much of a choice.

Gamma was his first opponent. He used his cursed makeup to seal Kurama's arms and legs to his body, enabling him from moving. Gamma then tried to attack but Kurama took him down by letting the rosewhip transform in the base of his neck, wrapped around his hair. He took Gamma out with one blow. Gamma then used the last of his blood to seal Kurama's energy inside of him before he died.

Touya was much more of a match, with the sealed energy adding to the level of difficulty. Kurama managed to keep Touya talking, just enough for the seal of his arms and legs to wear out, so Kurama could move again just in time. Touya is an ice master, as Hiei called him. The only one to complete the training to become an ice master. Hiei and the masked fighter were ruled unfit to fight and were put into Ruka's forcefield to recover and sta out of the way. Kuwabara on the other hand was laying knocked out next to Botan.

The sharp ice needles were blown from such a distance that Kurama could still somewhat avoid the attack. After he got hit a few times and covered his vitals with his own body he came to the idea to dismantle Gamma's energy seal with his own blood. Trying to summon the rosewhip once more, he was greated with a shock of pain, dropping the rosewhip and falling to his knees. Doing something he knew was extremely dangerous, he planted the seeds of the deathplant into his own body. That way the plant could take root in his imprisoned energy en sprout. And it did. Just in time to turn the tables, as soon as Touya came close to finishing Kurama, the deathplant sprouted and pierced Touya. Defeating him with a ten count.

Kurama fell into unconsciousness while still on his feet. The tournament committee announced that Yusuke could not replace his place in the ring, because a fighter standing in the ring could not be removed against his will. Because will could not be determent, Kurama would stay in the ring.

"Not so fast." a deep voice came closer, revealing a muscular tanned fighter with scars all over his body.

With one swift move he punched Kurama across the face, resulting into Kurama flying to the other side of the ring. Koto started counting when Bakken again stept up to Kurama. "You look so peacefull with your little flowers." kicking him on the side. "I won't let anyone get away with a ten count." Lifting Kurama up by his shirt as Koto stopped counting by nine. "Say ten!" Yusuke screamed but Bakken interfered. "Ooh look, he's on his feet again, that means he wants more!" slamming his fist onto Kurama's stomach.

* * *

"Stop the fight! Don't you touch him!"

Hitting him from left to right repeatedly on the head. The crowd cheered as his collor ripped under the force of Bakkens punch, slamming him onto the cold stadium floor, a trial of blood beginning to cover Kurama's face. Bakken seemed to enjoy toying with his enemies and Koto saw that, feeling remourse for the unconcious fox, Koto jumped inbetween the two fighters.

"Stop! I'm all in for pain and torture, you disgusting horse, but this guy isn't even awake to enjoy it! I'm taking a ten count!"

"Count yourself out then. We are making the rules now, not you." Bakken smacked Koto out of the ring and proceeded to walk to Kurama. Lifting him up by his collor once more.

"I will stop enjoying myself any longer, I'll just break your face!"

Rising his fist, ready to strike. He was stopped as his team captain spoke.

"Bakken stop."

"But Risho, why?"

"Lay him outside of the ring."

"But he has killed our team members."

"Yes and if you have landed that last punch you would have died as well... Or do you think you would've survived a bullet in the back."

Turning towards Yusuke, Bakken was greeted with a spirit gun pointing at him, ready to shoot.

"It's clear Yusuke cares more about that demons life than this tournament. He is ready to fight every apparition in this stadium if he must. We need to win, not being involved into a revolt."

"You're getting soft Risho, you will end up like Gamma and Touya. If this price is what we really want we shouldn't be making concessions."

Bakken hesitated, looking at Yusuke and the two fighters in the medical tent before he made a final decision. "If you care so dearly for this demon, then you won't fire your spirit gun right through him now would you?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows before realizing Bakken's plan. Holding the fox between him and Yusuke, Bakken grabbed hold of the deathplant growing from Kurama's wound, Pulling it down till he heared a sudden yelp followed by a crack. To everyone's surprise, Kurama had opened his eyes slightly and was looking right at Bakken. Yusuke lowered his hands and ran to the side of the ring as he also felt his friends consciousness returning. Trapped in Ruka's forcefield, Hiei could only watch as his powers weren't strong enough to burst throught, yet.

Pain filled orbs looked around, adressing the situation. The now uncontrollably shaking fox raised a hand to try to free himself from Bakkens grasp. Bakken leaned over, getting face to face with Kurama and smiled. Yusuke yelled something but Kurama couldn't concentrate on it as Bakken continued to pull on the plant, causing Kurama's eyes and jaw to snap shut, fighting back any sound that could indicate that the fox was in pain. He didn't want to give Bakken the satisfaction of seeing him pained. His right hand clenched to Bakkens arm while he pulled on the plant, breaking it after a few agonizing moments.

Dropping the broken part of the plant and Kurama to the floor, Bakken placed his foot and with that his whole weight onto Kurama's chest. Hiei was having enough of it, concentrating all of his power into destroying this tent, the stadium and all it's spectators, untill Kurama stopped him. The mental communication wasn't strong and he could only make out the words _"It isn't worth it.."_. Looking at Yusuke who was still yelling insults at the "big ape" Hiei waited just a little longer.

Koto was running on stage and started counting without any other words. Bakken couldn't keep Kurama there forever, focusing all his weight on Kurama's lower ribs, he forced all of it onto them untill they broke. At the count of 8, Bakken lifted Kurama and smashed him onto the ground with full force, forcing Koto to start counting again.

Bakken continued to throw Kurama around like a rag doll, pulling the plant that was growing out of his arm, beating him or breaking a bone untill the count of 8 made him smash the now unresponsive fox to the ground. Repeating it over and over while blocking out the insults coming from Yusuke and the spirit energy from the medical tent, growing more aggressive every time Bakken made a move.

He was growing tired of it, the fox didn't respond to anything and the light in his eyes disappeared a few throws ago. Standing next to Kurama's still form, he allowed Koto to finally reach the count of 10 before he kicked Kurama viciously out of the ring and into the stadium wall.

Running towards his friend, Yusuke knelt down next to Kurama, lifting him up and placing him against the stadium wall. His energy was low but he would survive. Yusuke stood back up and looked Bakken straight into the eyes with a haunted look.

Bakken would not go unpunished.

* * *

 **Oke Oke Oke this was a really short one I made about 7 months ago...**

 **That is why it was actually canceled...**

 **I do think I should've involved Hiei and Yusuke a bit more but I think I will rewrite this in the future...**

 **So yeah... thank you for wasting your time on reading this 3**

 **Till next time...**


End file.
